Fallnavor
Fallnavor, originally founded by James Navor, but not recognized until his daughter, Samantha Navor, took over after her father died. Fallnavor was a kingdom, and had some of the best transportation methods in all of Voldrania. Between airships, and railways, Fallnavor was certainly powerful when it came to transportation. But, the arrogance of power certainly did them in, with the fall of Voldrania to the Netherans, most of Fallnavor expected to be fine if they just locked their doors, and kept a look out. However, that certainly played a role in their downfall. Literally. Fallnavor had relatively decent relations with Hera and Eirros, as well as with Akarv. Fallnavor's Government Fallnavor was ruled for a while by Samantha Navor, then by James Jaykay whom had many run-ins with Akarv, leading up the 'Near War'. Afterwards, he vanished, some say killed, and his cousin James Navor II took the throne. James Navor II was very interested with trying out different forms of government short-term, and due to such annoyed many Akarvians. James Navor II also allowed some Exiled Mynyydites into Fallnavor quietly, but Scavoran to the south made it into a big deal. James Navor II reasoned it would in no way effect Scavoran, but reason was lost on the people of Scavoran and they built a wall anyways. Wars Fallnavor participated in a few of the wars in Voldrania. In 43 AE they and Scavoran helped Fhia push out Akarv, and they had the 'Near War' with Akarv from 53 to 56 AE. In 57 AE, Navor II joined Akarv in the Ghernian war against Tripoly and Tedre, finding the two eventually invading Fallnavor itself. Together with Akarv, Fallnavor fought the final battle of the war in central Fallnavor, resulting in the deaths of the enemy leaders. Nether Conspiracy Then came the Netherans, and most of Fallnavor sunk to the bottom of the sea, due to void rifts caused by the Void Devourer. Few Fallnavorians survived, those that did made it to Krolesk, and eventually to the city-isle of Lian'Leyir on Kal'kan. Navorian Guard The Navorian Guard were a secret police force established by James Navor II. The Navorian Guard has supposedly existed long before James Navor II officially acknowledged it. It is suspected it may have been a branch of the Krolesk Warrior's Guild. However there is not much proof to back up such claims. Little is known of the Navorian Guard other than it is starting to take roots in Kal'Kan. Fallnavor Culture Fallnavorians have a lighter complexion than even Krolesk'Kans. A rather fair-looking people. Most of what is considered "Fallnavorians" were prominently composed of families of Krolesk, and Esgardian origins, both peoples being of a lighter skin complexion. Several Esgardian, and even Krolesk'kan noble families ventured to what was "Voldrania" with James Navor. Fallnavorians abandoned the old ways and customs of both Esgard and Krolesk. They enjoyed cocoa tea, though cocoa beans were rarely found in the Voldranias. They also had the 'Navall' as a form of currency. All in all, they were relatively peaceful people when not fighting off hordes of cannibals from the Cannibal Isles to the south. Geography The center of Fallnavor was a lake, a large lake. To the northeast there was a large desert known only as the 'Navirian Major'. To the southeast there was the port town Fallnavrock. To the direct south from the lake there was a smaller desert known as 'Navirian Minor'. West of Navirian Minor was relatively untouched land, some peculiar rock formations existed. To the west of Navirian Major was some grasslands, and the area that later became the Capital of Fallnavor. South of the Capital, on the western end of Fallnavor was a very lush forest, and between this lush forest and the capital was a large crater of unknown origin, lush with greenery and a large waterfall on one side. Cities *Fallnavrock was a city in Fallnavor. Known for little. Infamous for being underconstruction before the apocalypse. Important Finds Some peculiar things were found west of the Navirian Minor desert. Some excavations were had in secret, as the peculiar rock formations there seemed almost like some decayed statues. Some things were found bearing religious symbols the self-proclaimed Fallnavorians recognized. Swords, golden swords, known as 'Swords of Argoth' were found. As well as a strange stone of sorts which has been kept as a Royal Heirloom, there was a place for this heirloom in the throne of Fallnavor. It's suspected this heirloom exists in New Voldrania, and that James Navor II might have saved it. Some other strange amulets were found. About seventy exact, as well as strange remains of non-human creatures. Most of the amulets were destroyed with Fallnavor, a few amulets have been spotted in Krolesk'Kan markets, but they fetch a high price and seem to be prized highly by magic-users. Also some peculiar rings were found as well, with the amulets. About twenty-three, most of which were also lost in the fall of Fallnavor. A few rings have since been spotted on Kal'Kan, but it's unknown who the owners of the rings are. Category:Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Fallnavor